


apartment 201

by shuas



Series: pledis aparments [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuas/pseuds/shuas
Summary: in which mingyu and minghao move in together.or aka: a series of drabbles/oneshots of gyuhao being gross and domestic.





	1. five more minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five more minutes is all minghao wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheers to domestic gyuhao !!!!! feel free to send me your prompts i'm just writing this to get out of this darn writers' block : (

mingyu wakes up at approximately 7:29 in the morning, one minute exactly before his alarm goes off. it’s a habit he’s acquired ever since he moved in with his boyfriend, minghao. minghao is anything but a morning person, and after spending the first few nights together, mingyu learned the hard way that disrupting minghao’s sleep will leave a cranky and moody boyfriend.

though, mingyu doesn’t mind it. he’s always the morning person.

he quickly silences his phone before tossing it back onto the bed, turning his body to face his soundly sleeping boyfriend. he looks so… peaceful. much different from how he was being last night, crying about how he has an art project due and he hasn’t even started, complaining about how his unfair his professors were being, and well, just being his sassy-self.

but he’s sleeping soundly now, his features softening as if all the stress from last night was gone. mingyu leans in to press a longing kiss to his forehead, whispering a quiet “i love you”.

as he slowly turns back around to get up from the bed and go on with his morning routine, he feels a hand grip his wrist tightly.

“mingyu,” minghao mutters under the covers, probably still half asleep, “where are you going?”

mingyu grins, “to work, silly. where else?”

“come.” it’s more of a demand than anything. minghao opens his arms wide, waiting for his boyfriend to come back to bed.

“as much as i want to, hao, i have to go soon.”

“five more minutes,” minghao pouts, “five more minutes and then you can leave.”

mingyu’s hesitant. he would love to spend a few extra minutes with his boyfriend, who wouldn’t, but he knows things would get carried away and he would end up staying in bed for the rest of the day.

“...just five more minutes, right?” mingyu asks, and minghao responds with a firm nod.

“okay, fine.” he says, giving up. he crawls back to the mattress, pulling his boyfriend close to his chest. he could feel minghao mold into his arms perfectly, arms and legs entwined with each other’s.

“if i’m late, it’s going to be your fault.” mingyu comments, a finger lifting the latter’s chin up before planting a kiss on his lips.


	2. grocery shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two go out for groceries.

 "listen,” mingyu starts, pausing his spotify playlist on his phone and taking the single earbud off, “we’re only there for groceries. nothing more.”

the blonde stops bobbing his head to the beat of the blaring hip hop music when it comes to a sudden stop. he throws his boyfriend a look, “i know that. we’re both adults here.”

“right, you say that but you like to spend almost all our grocery money on junk food instead of, you know, actual food?” mingyu retorts, earning him a jab to the rib cage by minghao’s elbow.

“so what?” minghao huffs, slumping into the bus seat as he folds his arms across his chest in a childish manner.

mingyu rolls his eyes, a free arm affectionately wrapping around the chinese male’s shoulders, “i’m not saying you can’t get a bag of chips or maybe a tub of ice cream, but our diet shouldn’t be consistently based off of just that.”

“what’s the fun in that,” the blonde juts out his bottom lip, inching closer to his boyfriend’s chest.

“you know, for someone who’s a dancer, you sure do have a shitty diet.”

minghao scoffs, “shut up. how about you worry about trying not to knock down the orange stand with the shopping cart again.”

mingyu opens his mouth to rebuttal, but immediately closes it and resumes his spotify playlist.

 

xx

 

“we just need some avocados and we’re all set,” minghao announces in triumph, crossing the last few items on his grocery list with a black pen. he loops his arms around mingyu’s as his boyfriend strolls the cart out from the meat aisle and leads their direction to the fresh produce section.

“wow, minghao. we’ve been in this store for thirty minutes now and you haven’t been tempted by a single sugary snack,” mingyu grins, pressing a small peck to the blonde’s forehead. “i’m very impressed.”

“i can handle my cravings very well. i just choose not to,” the latter says, sticking his nose in the air. mingyu rolls his eyes, emitting a soft chuckle.

“sure, sure. the avocados should be-“

“- _oh my god,_ mingyu _wait._ ”

minghao comes to an abrupt halt, his eyes going wide and sparkling with pure excitement.  mingyu furrows his brows, unsure what his boyfriend could have possibly seen that they had to stop in the middle of the frozen food aisle, but it couldn’t have been a good thing.

minghao points to the one gallon tub of chocolate ice cream sitting on top of one of the shelves in all its glory. just when minghao was starting to be good too, mingyu thought.

“oh, come _on_ . what do we need a _tub_ of ice cream for?!”

“uhh, for me to eat, _duh_ ,” minghao replies with the utmost sarcasm in his voice. “come on, we gotta get it!”

“we do not need that. and if i know you, which i do very much, you might just eat that whole thing in one sitting!”

“i am not a _child_ , kim mingyu,” minghao huffs, “i can control my serving intake!”

“if you can control it so well then why must i scold you and remind you every single day that you had one too many of something in one day?” mingyu sighs.

“i- but..” minghao frowns, “just hear me out!”

mingyu should stay firm and simply say no, but he (regrettingly) agrees, “okay, fine.”

“if we buy this, we can save so much more money!”

mingyu raises a brow, “and how so?”

“well, i always buy a tub of ice cream every time we come here. so, we can save, like, a month’s worth of ice cream money with this bad boy!” minghao says proudly, seeming quite satisfied with his reasoning.

but mingyu isn’t buying it.

“come onnnn, pleaaaaaase?” minghao’s practically begging now, even looking like a kicked puppy. “i promise if we buy this i’ll do whatever you want! i’ll _buy_ you whatever you want!”

it takes a good long minute for mingyu to finally allow him to throw the enormous tub into their shopping cart.

“you’re the best,” minghao grins, tiptoeing to kiss mingyu’s cheek as they exit the supermarket with bags of groceries and a tub of chocolate ice cream.


	3. facetime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bed is lonely that night for mingyu.

when minghao tells mingyu that he has to fly to china to get his back injury sorted out, he’s more than supportive. he knew that his back has been bothering him for a while, but minghao’s the type of person to brush it off and go on with his day. mingyu insisted that he’d go visit a doctor of some sort, but being the very stubborn person he is, he refuses.

though, it looks like the pain has finally got to him because now he’s in a whole different country just to visit this one “special” doctor he knows and trusts.

and mingyu’s glad — he doesn’t want his precious boyfriend to be in anymore pain.

but what he didn’t realize is that he has to sleep alone for the rest of the week. he can’t even remember the last time he slept alone in his own bed before he had met minghao. 

 _i can handle it_ , he tells himself after he had sent minghao off to the airport that day. besides, work can keep him busy, right? it'll just be like when he was younger.

he was wrong, of course.

when mingyu slipped under the covers on the first night of not having his boyfriend by his side, a sudden wave of loneliness hits him. who is he supposed to cuddle with? who is he supposed to give morning kisses to the next day? where is he supposed to put his cold hands during the night?

it didn’t take him long to grab his phone and hit the facetime button on minghao’s contact number.

it takes about two rings before the other line picks up, _“what’s up, gyu?”_

he had seen him nearly twelve hours ago, yet mingyu already misses his voice, “have you landed safely?”

_“are you calling because you miss me?”_

ah, yes. his boyfriend is always the observant one.

”possibly. the bed’s so... empty? i don’t know.”

 _”same here, except at least your bed’s comfortable. we literally sleep on logs here.”_ minghao says with a sigh.

mingyu laughs, “i wish you were here. or, i was with you. at least we could suffer together.”

minghao scrunches his nose, _“gross. but i miss you too. it’s late over there, shouldn’t you go to bed?”_

”well, i could say the same thing about you. we’re only an hour apart.” 

_“touché. but i don’t have work early next morning.”_

”you got me there, baby. the bed’s empty,” mingyu mutters, face buried against the pillows, “and i need someone to cuddle with.”

 _“you are an actual needy puppy, kim mingyu.”_ he hears minghao let out another sigh. a few rustles later, minghao  has a pillow tucked under his chin. _“keep me on the line. i’ll talk with you until you fall asleep.“_

mingyu wakes up the next morning with a soundly sleeping minghao on his phone screen.


	4. the great seducer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao’s attempt to seduce his boyfriend goes completely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nfsw??

“baby, dinner’s read—oh my _god_.”

mingyu feels his jaw drop to the floor and immediate heat rush to his cheeks. his eyes wander from the white lace stockings that hug his boyfriend’s thighs, to the sheer baby pink fabric that barely covers his exposed chest. he gulps, eyes not daring to meet minghao’s.

”oh, god, uhm, dinner—“ mingyu stutters, using a hand to block the sight before him. not that he didn’t like what he see’s, because, wow, minghao can really pull of lingerie, but he feels... embarrassed. as if he just walked in on someone using the bathroom.

”what are you doing?” minghao folds his arms across his chest, “don’t you like it?”

”y-you look great, really, but..” mingyu whines, cheeks flushing a deep crimson red, “c-could you, just, cover up?”

”kim mingyu, are you fucking kidding me?”

”just, dinner, you know? and.. we can continue after we eat, yeah?” mingyu suggests hesitantly, still covering his eyes with his hand.

”but..” minghao pouts, feet stomping in a childish manner, “i’ll have a food baby after. then this won’t look as good as it does now..” he frowns, hands playing with the hem of the sheer fabric.

“you always look good. you look amazing in _anything_.” then, a pause, “even in lace.”

minghao’s silent for a moment before mingyu hears the latter shuffle his feet towards the dresser, rummaging through layers of clothes until he finds an old oversized tee. 

“you can look now.” minghao rolls his eyes, slipping his arms through the t-shirt. mingyu slowly peeks through his fingers, then let’s out a sigh of relief.

”okay, let’s go eat.” mingyu grins, fingers interlocking through his.

“i’m keeping the socks on.” minghao comments, following his boyfriend out the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joy’s acting can be cringe to watch sometimes but she’s still amazing n i still love her so it’s ok


	5. bad dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao get's a nightmare. mingyu is there by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a bit of a writer's block,,, so i'm hoping writing here will do me some good.

minghao wakes up at two in the morning, heart rapidly thumping against his chest and cheeks damp with hot tears.  he frantically looks to his left, relieved to see that his boyfriend is soundly sleeping and not in harms way.

 

the dream felt so.. vivid. realistic, almost. but thank the gods it was nothing more than a terrible, awful nightmare. even just the thought of possibly losing mingyu brings him to tears.

 

"hao?" mingyu mutters, slowly getting up. he rubs his drowsy eyes before realizing his lover's muffled sobs and quiet hiccups. his eyes go wide, an arm instinctively wrapping around the latter's shoulder.

 

"hao? minghao? are you okay? what's wrong? are you hurt?" he cups the latter's face, thumb wiping away excess tears as he frantically searches for any possible injuries.

 

"i just-i just had a dream.. a really bad dream." minghao hiccups, "you.. you died. and it was so terrifying i-"

 

"oh.." mingyu breathes, his expression softening. "oh, no. c'mere, baby, you poor thing."

 

and minghao doesn't think twice when he almost immediately buries his face into the latter's chest, crying into his plain t-shirt as he holds him tight. mingyu rubs soothing circles on his back, head resting on top of his as he whispers sweet nothings.

 

"you're okay. i'm right here. it's okay." mingyu hums, rocking him softly. "i'm not going anywhere, okay? i promise. don't cry, baby, please? i don't like seeing you cry."

 

minghao finally sniffles, a few minutes after. "it was.. just really shocking, you know?"

 

"i know, i bet it was. i can't imagine how i would feel if i had that kind of dream." mingyu frowns. "but you're okay. i'm okay. we're okay."

 

minghao nods his head weakly, "yeah.."

 

"let's watch some reruns of running man, yeah? that'll help take your mind off things." mingyu suggests, a small smile tugging at his lips. he wraps the blankets around his boyfriend before carrying him out of the bedroom, much to minghao's protests, and into the living room. they settle on the couch, reaching for the remote resting on the coffee table before turning the television on. 

 

"..thanks." minghao sighs, head resting on his shoulder now. "i love you."

 

"anything for you, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read on a twt translation where minghao said he had a nightmare where mingyu died and he cried and i cried too.


End file.
